We'll Make It Through
by ChronicleArt
Summary: Sebastian/OC - It's the Valentine's Day Dance at McKinley and as a sign of friendship they allowed the Dalton Academy boys to attend. Sebastian reflects on why AJ stays with him when he's such a horrible boyfriend. I don't own Glee, AJ is mine.


**Name: Alexander James (AJ)**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 29th**

**Likes: singing, riding horses, hanging out with his friends, playing the guitar, cooking**

**Dislikes: homophobes, people who stereotype**

**Personality: Kind of crazy and quirky, he loves to have fun and joke around, his favorite things to do is make people laugh.**

**History: He used to live in a little town in South Dakota, shortly after he got accepted to Dalton academy, his Dad died and he didn't want to leave his mom but his grandparents paid for the tuition so he left. He's always felt like he was an only child even though he has four older sisters. His oldest sister is 18 years older than him but he's closer to her than anyone, especially since she's an art teacher at a Columbus High School.**

**Family: Mom, Dad (Deceased), Kylee (Oldest Sister), Morgan (Second Oldest Sister), Rose (Third Oldest Sister), Elizabeth (Fourth Oldest Sister)**

**Picture (URL): ht tp : / / lh4. ggpht. com /_Ndkt502lptU/ RtINozCaHHI /AAAAAAAAAr8/ LOfJTFucGPc /alex%2Bpettyfer .jpg**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I don't own anything except AJ in this story. If I did own Glee, there would be a lot more Klaine and a lot less Rachel.**

***Author's Note***

*_Thoughts_*

**_Singing_**

* * *

><p>The music of the band boomed through the speakers in the gym, boys and girls flooded the dance floor dancing like maniacs to the beat of the song. This was the once a year Valentine's Day Dance at McKinley High School, where anybody could come and have a good time with their sweethearts. Well…almost everyone.<p>

The one and only Sebastian Smythe sat alone at a table watching all the lovers on the dance floor, even his own boyfriend was out there dancing with his friends. AJ had tried to drag Sebastian away from the table but the older boy was adamant to stay put. So, he sat there in silence watching the show from afar. There was one thing that Sebastian could never understand about his boyfriend, _why would someone like AJ want someone like him? _It was the question that he asked himself almost every day that he was together with AJ. AJ was smart, funny, hot, and he had everything going for him; what did Sebastian have? Nothing, he was the school slut, the guy that only his body could get him anywhere. But yet, he had the most amazing boyfriend ever.

Sebastian was thrown out of his thoughts when AJ ran over to him, his blonde hair practically bouncing as he ran over to the older boy.

"Seb, come on. Come dance with me please?" AJ pouted comically.

Sebastian just chuckled lightly, "Nah, you looked like you were having fun without me, you go and have fun, I'll be alright here."

"Sebastian." AJ whined.

"Go on." Sebastian said practically shooing his boyfriend to the dance floor. AJ frowned and went back into the crowd, but after the song was done, he heard AJ's voice come through the speakers.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" the crowd cheered loudly and AJ laughed. "That's what I like to hear. We're going to slow it down a bit, and there's a song that I'd like to sing for you guys. But not just the audience here tonight, there's a special person out there that really needs to listen to this song. You know who you are," AJ looked right at Sebastian and the music began playing. Soon, AJ's melodic voice joined in,

_**You're not alone, together we stand  
>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<br>No, I won't give in**_

_**Keep holding on**_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just stay strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<strong>_

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**_  
><em><strong>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>So keep holding on<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>_

Sebastian's mouth hung open slightly as he watched the performance of the love of his life.

_**So far away, I wish you were here  
>Before it's too late this could all disappear<br>Before the door's closed and it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah**_

_**Keep holding on**_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just stay strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<strong>_

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**_  
><em><strong>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>So keep holding on<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>_

AJ took the mic off of its stand and started to walk off the stage, he walked through the crowd of dancers straight to the back where Sebastian was still sitting.

_**Hear me when I say when I say, I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

_**Keep holding on**_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just stay strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<strong>_

AJ grabbed Sebastian's hand and brought the older boy to his feet; he looked directly into his eyes and continued to sing with passion in his voice.

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>_

_**Keep holding on**_  
><em><strong>Keep holding on<strong>_

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**_  
><em><strong>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>So keep holding on<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>_

AJ let his hand holding the microphone fall to his side and he looked up at Sebastian with love in his eyes.

"There's nothing that you could say, do or have done to make me stop loving you. I love you Sebastian Smythe, and nothing will ever change that."

Sebastian reached both hands up and cupped AJ's face, "I love you so much," he said, "you are amazing and wonderful, and I just can't understand why someone like you…would love someone like me."

"Nothing can change destiny." AJ simply said in answer. Sebastian leaned down and connected their lips in a slow and passionate kiss and everyone around that had been watching the spectacle started to applaud. Blaine snuck forward towards the two and took the mic out of AJ's hand and the minute the object was gone, AJ wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and held him closely. When the two pulled away, they smiled at each other, both just elated to be together and to be free to love each other.

"We'll make it through." Sebastian said.

"Together." AJ replied.

"Always." Their lips connected again.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Keep Holding On<strong>

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Link: ht tp : / / youtu. be / F3TE8ix1VLQ (Note that his is the male version so it is actually what AJ sounds like.)**


End file.
